


The Sweetest Thing

by djchika



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Bakery, Engagement, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Mostly Fluff, Olicity Big Bang, Olicity Fic Bang, Olicity Fic Bang 2015, Olicity Fic Big Bang, Romantic Comedy, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djchika/pseuds/djchika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when it's the night before your best friend’s engagement party and you forgot to order the cake you promised you'd bring? To Felicity it seemed entirely reasonable that she hack into the city’s business licenses records, find the home address of the best baker in town and beg them to fill her order even if it meant banging on a stranger’s door at one in the morning.</p><p>Felicity expected someone she'd see on the food channel, some nice-haired lady or a portly Italian man. She didn't expect a more than six foot tall, half-naked man who was so finely sculpted he deserved to be on a bakery display himself. She didn’t expect for him to take one look at her unfinished order form and accept it with no questions asked. And she definitely didn’t expect to see him at the party the next day, all dressed up and part of the entourage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My deepest deepest thanks to [Mel](http://mel-loves-all.tumblr.com/) who created the amazing work of art you see down there, [Diane](http://diggo26.tumblr.com/) and her amazing cheerleading/beta powers and of course everyone who joined the Olicity Fic Bang and made all of this awesomeness possible.

 

\----------

If there was a universal truth that needed to be acknowledged it was that Felicity Smoak was not a morning person.

Or at least she didn't think she was. She had been working so many hours the past couple of months that she barely knew morning from night.

What she did know, was that she was definitely a breakfast food person and right at that moment all she cared about was finding the still uneaten muffin she bought from the bakery that morning.

"Where are you? Where are you? Where are you?" Felicity mumbled to herself repeatedly, as she rifled through the several layers of paperwork on her desk. Empty cans of energy drinks toppled over but she ignored them, entirely focused on her mission.

Breakfast from her favorite bakery was her one treat of the day. Felicity stopped by every morning to choose one of the many sumptuous offerings on sale. That morning’s fare was a huge chocolate chip muffin that was bigger than her fist.

Discovering the shop was pure serendipity. She had chanced upon it when she had taken a wrong turn walking back to the office from a hurried lunch. There was nothing particularly flashy or prominent about its facade. Two large white windows framed a bright green door that spelled out the bakery's name, Verdant. Felicity would have walked past and never looked back if not for the irresistible smell of baked goods that wafted towards her as a customer exited the shop.

She hadn't been hungry then but it had still taken all of her willpower not to purchase one of each on display.

Now it was taking all of her willpower not to go back to the bakery and just get herself a new muffin.

Felicity peeked around a stack of papers and let out a sound of triumph. Her breakfast was safe, even if the sugar from the glaze had soaked through the wax liner and onto the piece of paper it had been sitting on.

With a disgusted face, Felicity picked up the muffin and peeled the paper off the bottom along with the wax liner. Her teeth sunk into the soft, moist cake, the muffin muffling her moan of appreciation. Chunks of chocolate melted sweet and sticky against her tongue and she was immediately transported to the first time she had stepped into Verdant.

The interior was barely bigger than her first studio apartment, but had cozy hardwood cabinet shelves with an eggshell finish and tan walls which reminded her of a house she had once thought about buying.

An array of muffins, loaves and cookies lined the walls and Felicity had resisted the urge to buy one of each item and instead did her already unhealthy diet a favor and try just one item for each visit.

The bakery hadn't disappointed her once, so when she needed a much bigger order she was quick to get in touch with the shop assistant, Barry, if they made engagement cakes.

His face had lit up at the idea. “We never have before but I’m sure the boss wouldn’t mind. He’s made much weirder cakes. Someone ordered a bow and arrow once. He loved it.”

Barry had handed her an order slip. “I’ll talk to him but fill that up and give it to me two weeks before you need the cake.”

Felicity smiled, taking a big congratulatory bite of her muffin for that particular stroke of genius. If Verdant’s other baked goods were any indication, the cake was definitely going to be the highlight of the party.

A ping on her computer alerted her that the diagnostic she was running had encountered an issue. Reluctant to get her keyboard sticky but needing to get the diagnostic finished as soon as possible, Felicity debated stuffing the rest of the muffin in her mouth before deciding to go the more mature route and set it down instead.

She grabbed the already spoiled piece of paper fully intending to use it as a plate when her eyes caught the bright green lettering. A jolt of realization went through her, followed by a tumbling wave of panic. Felicity forced herself to swallow the chunk of muffin in her mouth, willing herself not to choke. She was a dead girl but she didn't want to be actually dead.

As soon as it was down, she slammed the button on the intercom connected to the testing lab.

“CURTIS!”

Moving far slower than Felicity appreciated in her current state, her protégé ambled into her office unmindful of the heart attack she was having.

She waved the piece of paper frantically. “Why is this still on my table?” Felicity asked her voice growing louder and more agitated with each word.

Curtis squinted at her hand. “If you stopped moving it around I might be able to recognize what you’re holding.”

Felicity glared at him. “I’m your boss. Should you really be sassing me at a time like this?”

“With all due respect, boss,” he said in a tone that was clearly mocking her. “You’re the one who told me you worked best with sass.”

Felicity was going to strangle him. She didn’t care that he towered a good two feet over her. “Forget what I said! What is the order form for Roy’s engagement party cake still doing on my table?”

“You said you haven’t placed it because you were still mad at him for saddling you with cake duty and you had half a mind to order Roy a stripper cake instead.”

“Yes, but I wasn’t serious about it!” Felicity said distraught. “Roy is going to kill me.”

"Well, he wouldn't if you had attended even one of his many pre-wedding events. I admire any straight man who’s willing to go through as many parties as his fiancée has arranged and is still excited to get married," Curtis added as an afterthought.

Felicity thrust the sheet of paper at him. “Stop guilting me and help me out! Call the bakery and see if we can get a rush order. The engagement party is tomorrow at noon and I promised Roy something classy.”

Curtis raised his eyebrows at her. “Have you even looked up from your computer in the past 12 hours?”

Felicity snapped her fingers, urging him to focus at the matter at hand. "What does that have to do with anything? I need cake."

“It’s one o’clock.”

“So? They can make it. Do you really think they meant that two weeks thing?”

“In the morning," Curtis explained patiently.

Felicity’s eyes snapped to the darkened windows then to the bottom right corner of her computer screen. He wasn’t pulling one of his pranks. It really was one in the morning. 1:33 a.m. to be exact.

She fell back into her chair, dropping her head to the desk with a thud. Roy was going to kill her. No, he was going to cut her up into little pieces and feed her to the guests. A nice warm Felicity Humble Pie baked to perfection in an oven set to 350 degrees.

Wait. She had an oven at home. Granted she had never used it but her mom made it seem simple enough. Just as quickly as she had sat down she stood back up, eyes manic. “I'm going to bake him a cake! Help me find a recipe.”

Felicity did not appreciate the look Curtis was giving her that clearly said he thought she was insane.

“You don’t know how to bake,” he reminded her.

“I can learn! How hard can it be?”

“You can’t even cook an omelet.”

Felicity glared at him. “You’re not being very helpful, Curtis.”

“That’s because I told you months ago you needed a personal assistant but you wouldn’t listen to me.”

“NOT helpful.” She threw a piece of paper at him, hoping vaguely that whatever it contained was unimportant.

“Why don’t you just drop by the bakery tomorrow and buy them a readymade cake,” Curtis suggested, picking up the wadded piece of paper and placing it back on her table. “Or cupcakes. They’re coming back into fashion.”

“No! I promised Roy special and he’s going to get special,” she declared, arms flailing comically. Curtis raised his eyebrows at her and Felicity made a mental note to cut back on the energy drinks.

“Well, short of taking a baker hostage I’m not sure you have much of an option.”

Well that wasn’t going to work. She didn’t even know where the guy lived. But she did know where to get it. A diabolical gleam sparked in Felicity's eyes.

"You're going to take that literally aren't you?" Curtis asked with a resigned sigh.

Ignoring him, Felicity’s still sticky hands descended on her keyboard, fingers flying rapidly across the keys.

“Do I even want to know what you’re up to?”

Felicity waved him away, her mind focused on her task. She had no time for naysayers. Her plan was going to work.

“I’m not going to be an accessory in this," Curtis declared. "I am going home where it's safe and there's a hot husband waiting for me instead of policemen with cuffs and I swear if we're already in bed and you call me from a jail cell again Paul is going to be pissed.”

\----------

Walking in five inch heels in an unfamiliar neighborhood at two in the morning belied the fact that Felicity had a genius level IQ, but there was very little that Felicity wasn’t willing to do for her childhood best friend.

Her mom had virtually adopted Roy when he was six and while Felicity had been resentful about suddenly sharing her mom’s attention, she had quickly grown to love having a little brother of sorts.

A little brother who had better appreciate what she was doing for him.

Felicity ignored the little voice in her head that reminded her it was her fault the cake hadn’t been ordered in the first place.

She checked the address she had hastily scrawled on her phone’s notepad to make sure she was in the right place. It was a nice neighborhood. Too nice considering she was after a damn baker. She hoped it wasn’t one of those celebrity chefs. The last thing she needed was a bodyguard thinking she was a stalker.

The house she was looking for was a nice two story Cape Cod house that thankfully had a smoothly paved path going to the door. Her feet were eternally grateful for that as she walked up to the doorway and then with a determined breath, rang the doorbell.

She waited for a minute then rang the bell again. Another second then she rang it a third time.

“You are not going to pretend you can’t hear me,” she mumbled to herself. Ignoring all common-sense and courteousness she placed her finger on the button and repeatedly pressed down.

Felicity craned her neck to see if any lights would go on inside the house but couldn’t spot any movement.

"I am not above climbing through a window, buster." She threatened quietly. If she was going to be breaking and entering it would be best if none of the neighbors called the police on her. The last thing she needed was another lecture from Captain Lance.

Felicity lifted her finger off the doorbell, eyeing an open second story window when suddenly the door swung open revealing a very angry, very handsome and very, very, very half-naked man.

“You better have a good reason for this.” He stared her down, large arms crossed against an impressive chest.

“Hi,” Felicity began her eyes drifting over the highly defined muscles of his arms. "I need you to take me -" her eyes flew up to his face, her cheeks flushing in mortification. "- BAKE ME a cake."

"Excuse me?"

“Look, this is going to sound crazy but are you the Oliver who owns Verdant? You’re the man in this magazine right?”

She thrust her phone in his face. It startled him into grabbing her hand, calloused fingers wrapping around her wrist.

Felicity swallowed at the contact. Not out of fear, somehow she knew the man wasn’t going to hurt her, but she was suddenly acutely aware of how near and how incredibly naked he was. She bit her lip, hoping nothing else inappropriate would come out of her mouth even while she was thinking about all the places she would like to put her mouth.

She felt the warmth on her cheeks intensify at the thought.

“Yes, I’m that Oliver,” the man – Oliver – told her. He let go of her wrists gently but his face clearly showed he was still pissed about being woken up in the middle of the night. “What’s this about?”

"What would you say if I told you I would pay you an exorbitant amount if you can whip up a two layer cake with those little fondant flowers and lacey things by noon tomorrow."

"I would tell you that you were insane, Ms-?"

"Smoak. Felicity Smoak."

"Ms. Smoak," Oliver continued. "But the fact that you're on my doorstep at two in the morning already proves that."

"Please," Felicity pleaded. "My best friend’s going to have his engagement party tomorrow and it’s to this heiress who is completely out of his league but somehow they found each other and they’re finally getting the happily ever they both deserve, but I’ve been drowning in paperwork this past month due to this idiot who’s trying to take over my company, which is why I haven’t been to any of his pre-wedding events, and getting a cake for their engagement party was supposed to be my apology for that but I forgot to leave this with Barry and now I have no cake and no apology and probably no best friend by noon tomorrow.”

“And what makes you think I’d even consider accepting your order after this huge invasion of my privacy? How did you even get my home address?”

“Oh, that,” Felicity raised a finger and pursed her lips. “You really should be careful where you check in on Facebook.”

He stared at her unimpressed. “Aside from the Verdant page I don’t have a Facebook account so considering you’re asking for a pretty big favor, I recommend honesty, Ms. Smoak.”

“Ihackedintothecity’sbusinesspermitrecords,” Felicity said in a rush, hoping he wouldn’t throw her off his property at the confession.

Oliver huffed, his eyebrows rising. "Let me get this straight. You forgot to order a cake and so you thought the best course of action was to hack into highly confidential records and knock at a stranger's house at an ungodly hour?"

“It was for a really good reason?” Felicity gave him what she hoped was her most charming smile but aside from a slight twitch of his cheek Oliver didn't budge. Felicity sighed, raising her face to the heavens before offering him her trump card. She was desperate. “I promise if you do this one thing for me, you'll never see me again and believe me that is a huge sacrifice on my part. I go two blocks out of my way every morning just to get my fix. Thea is a sweetheart and it’s not her fault that her fiancé’s best friend is a total mess.”

Oliver’s brows furrowed. He grabbed the order form in Felicity’s hand and scanned the contents.

“Fine,” he huffed.

"Fine?” Felicity asked surprised at the sudden turn around. “As in fine you're going to bake the cake?" She clasped her hands in front of her, bouncing on her heels in joy.

"Yes, I will bake you your cake." Oliver shook his head at her. If she didn't know better she would think she had him charmed. "Good night, Ms. Smoak."

It all happened so fast that Felicity barely said thank you before the door slammed in her face.

“Rude,” she said under her breath.

So much for charming the snake. Still she gave herself a little pat on the back for her accomplishment. Sure, the guy was probably going to get a restraining order as soon as he delivered the cake but Felicity didn’t care.

As long as Roy and Thea got their cake she was happy to stay as far away from Oliver as humanly possible.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [reblog on tumblr!](http://djchika.tumblr.com/post/136749082567/arrow-fic-the-sweetest-thing)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My everlasting thanks to the dear Tatiana ( @holysmoakingqueenz) who did an incredible job helping beta the story.
> 
> And of course to everyone who commented on the last chapter. Your words of encouragement are like manna in my veins. If you want to say hello over at [my tumblr](http://djchika.tumblr.com/) I'm always happy to make new friends.

Felicity smoothed out her dress, thanking the driver as he opened the door and helped her out of the car. Her phone vibrated within the confines of her clutch, begging for her attention. She fidgeted with the clasp as she ascended the front steps, tempted to answer its call but it would have to wait. In front of her the Queen mansion beckoned.

Owning a business that thrived on corporate clients meant a lot of shmoozing which meant Felicity was used to lavish parties in grandiose homes but she couldn’t wrap her head around the idea that soon this was going to be Roy’s life too.

“May I get your name?” The greeter at the door inquired with a practiced smile.

“Felicity Smoak,” she replied, craning her neck to see into the house hoping for some sign it wasn’t her head that was going to be served on a silver platter. She had no idea if Oliver had done what he had promised and delivered the cake. A trip to his bakery that morning proved useless since it was closed, the chalkboard sign announcing that they were in a private event and would be back in the afternoon. Felicity had been tempted to call his home phone number but she was already stretching his limits with her late-night (early morning) visit.

“Welcome, Ms. Smoak,” the man said when he finally found her name on his list. “May I take your coat?”

Felicity shrugged off her coat, handed it to him then leaned in and whispered conspiratorially, “You haven’t noticed if there’s cake in here have you? I mean, what’s a party without cake right? I’m sure the party has one. Somewhere?”

If there was cake then there was no problem, if there wasn’t then maybe she could flee before Roy saw her.

The greeter looked at her quizzically. “I’m not -”

“Felicity!” Roy’s voice called out, destroying her escape plan completely.

She twirled around, a smile blooming on her face despite her cake woes. By her own doing it had been way too long since she had seen Roy.

Felicity was immediately enveloped in familiar arms, encased in a not so familiar sports jacket. If Felicity had told twelve year old Roy he would someday be standing all fancy in a mansion’s foyer greeting guests of his engagement party to a Star City princess she would have gotten socked but there was no trace of that scruffy little boy in Roy now.

“Someone’s happy,” Felicity said with a laugh when he finally let her go and lead her deeper into the house.

“You’d have known it sooner if you showed your face more,” Roy teased. “But don’t worry your apology cake more than makes up for it.“

Felicity’s relief was palpable if unnoticed. It was a simple cake but she had made a promise and Felicity didn’t make promises she didn’t keep. Not even accidentally.

“It’s perfect actually,” Roy continued. “Plus I didn’t know you knew Oliver.”

What relief Felicity felt was short lived as she stepped into the living room and saw the man she had technically stalked standing next to Thea.

“Felicity!” The beautiful brunette called out happily, greeting her with a kiss on the cheek. “My brother was just telling me about how you two met.”

Of course Oliver was her brother. Somehow the universe didn’t care if it was almost Hanukkah it was going to keep on trying to ruin Felicity’s life well into the New Year.

Oliver was looking at her, an amused glint in his eyes. He was wearing a dark, tailored to fit his broad shoulders and a dark green button up shirt that turned his eyes an intense blue. Light stubble dusted his strong jaw, enhancing the classic bone structure that both he and Thea obviously shared. Somehow he looked even better than he did shirtless.

Ignoring her completely inappropriate train of thought. Felicity gave Oliver her sweetest, most murderous smile. “Oh, did he?”

“I was telling them that you were very...” he paused. Felicity narrowed her eyes at him. Oliver’s mouth quirked into a smile. ”Persistent. And they’re lucky to have a friend like you.”

“Well, the cake looks fantastic.” Thea gushed. “Thank you in advance, big brother, for ruining my diet.”

Felicity had to admit it really was. Two-tiered and show white, the base of the first layer was lined with thin black fondant while the second layer was lined with a satin red. Delicate, white flowers cascaded down one side dotted by two or three red roses. They were yet to cut it, but Felicity imagined the inside to be a moist, rich, chocolate cake with buttercream frosting exactly as she had requested.

“I’ll gladly sacrifice myself and eat your share, my future bride.” Roy volunteered, giving Thea a cheesy grin.

“You’d eat the whole thing if you had your way,” Thea said, bumping her shoulder into his.

Felicity couldn’t help but smile as she watched them. She had always envied the easy banter between Thea and Roy. She had been jealous of Thea at first, scared that she would lose her best friend to someone she could never compete with, but Thea had quickly set both her and her mom at ease. She was another person who was willing to love and take care of Roy and neither Felicity or her mom could fault her for that.

She felt a blush creep up her neck at the realization that Oliver was staring at her, lost to the fact that their entire group was complimenting his creation. Felicity shivered even though the warmth from the fireplace seeped across the room.

“Drink, sir?” A waiter carrying a full tray of champagne broke the spell. Oliver gave him a polite smile before taking two glasses and offering one to Felicity. Their fingers brushed and Felicity resisted the urge to shiver a second time.

“I think that’s our cue. Excuse us,” Thea said, taking a couple of glasses of their own. She dragged Roy with her leaving Felicity with Oliver who was now looking at her with smug amusement. It would have been more annoying if he wasn’t so attractive.

“I am going to accidentally push you into that cake,” Felicity threatened.

Oliver chuckled, a nice low sound that tickled at Felicity’s skin. “Criminal tendencies and a violent streak. Now I know why you, Roy and my sister get along so well.”

Felicity would have bristled if it wasn’t obvious that Oliver meant it good naturedly. It was no secret that Roy had gone through a rough patch during his teenage years. One that he had immediately turned around when he was arrested for fighting on the streets and he had to endure a heartbroken Donna Smoak bailing him out.

“I’m sure Thea got her bad girl streak somewhere,” she shot back knowingly, a smile on her face as she sipped her champagne.

She shouldn’t have doubted that Oliver wouldn’t care about Roy’s past. Thea and Oliver were Queens after all. Their whole family had their own fare share of the dark side of the limelight. Felicity couldn’t believe she hadn’t realized who he was although she was running on no sleep and probably ten cans of energy drinks at the time.

Oliver tilted his head, eyes dancing. “Still not done digging into my life?”

“I was not digging into your life. I know your home address that’s all,” Felicity replied indignant even while a blush stained her cheeks. She would never have gone through such lengths if it wasn’t an emergency. Felicity might have been willing to bend the law now and then but she had boundaries she didn’t cross. Last night was a fluke and definitely one she wasn’t going to repeat.

“That’s a pretty big piece of information for a complete stranger to know.”

“I’m sure that’s common in your life of work.” Felicity stopped, pursing her lips together. “I did not mean to imply you were a hooker.”

Oliver laughed like he couldn’t help it. “Thank you, ”

“What I meant to say was in your line of work I’m sure you get emergency orders all the time which might require your clients to visit your home.”

“No, you’d be the first. You make quite the impression, Felicity.” The timbre of Oliver’s voice was low and rich, her name sliding off his tongue like a caress.

She fidgeted under his gaze, the bubbles from her champagne seeming to lift inside her sending tingles across her skin.

For the first time since she had met him Felicity allowed herself to really drink in the perfection that was Oliver Queen. It was easy to imagine him as the millionaire playboy they painted him to be. Her college roommate would describe him as sex on a stick and standing this close to Oliver Felicity would wholeheartedly agree.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Oliver asked when the silence stretched on for too long.

Felicity coughed, hiding her blush with another sip of her drink. Thankfully, she was saved from putting her stylishly heeled foot into her mouth by the sound of Thea’s voice addressing the room.

“We wanted to thank everyone for coming,” Thea started. The bride-to-be was practically glowing, Roy’s arm wrapped around her waist. “Roy and I are excited to begin planning for the wedding but before all that craziness starts we wanted to celebrate our engagement with our friends and family. I hope you guys won’t get sick of us in the coming months because I’m going to be counting on a lot of you for wedding preparations -”

“And to save me from her when she’s all bridezilla,” Roy interjected eliciting a laugh from the room.

“Which I already promised I’ll keep to a minimum,” Thea added with a throaty laugh. “But seriously, thank you all for being part of our lives and for being part of the new life we’re building. Especially to our beloved best woman and man of honor, thank you for putting up with me and Roy for so long.

Both Roy and Thea raised their glasses in a toast to Felicity and Oliver. Felicity toasted back, her heart full of hope for them both. She sipped at her champagne as the room suddenly filled with a chorus of clinking glasses.

Roy grinned cheekily, passing on their own glasses to a nearby waiter before sweeping Thea back and giving her a long kiss.

“Oh God, they’re so in love it’s disgusting,” Felicity said, the huge smile on her contradicting her words. She was stupidly happy for Roy. If there was anyone who deserved a happily ever after it was him. They both had difficult childhoods, dirtbag dads and for Roy a mom who hadn’t cared enough to quit a habit, but between them it had always been Roy who was stubbornly optimistic for a life beyond the cards they had been dealt. Donna Smoak had been a better influence to him than Felicity had ever allowed her mom to be.

Oliver wrinkled his nose at the public display of affection between his sister and her fiancé. “It kind of makes you want to get drunk doesn’t it?”

Glad to be shaken out of her stupor, Felicity clinked her glass against Oliver’s. “Now you’re talking. Lead the way to the bar, Mr. Queen.”

“After you, Ms. Smoak.”

\----------

The party lasted longer than any of them anticipated. Guests had come and gone and by the time the last of the well-wishers had bid their goodbyes Roy and Thea were dead on their feet. Oliver and Felicity had offered to take over clean-up which somehow ended with the two of them on the rug in front of the fireplace. An almost empty bottle of champagne and plates of fruit and dessert surrounded their little nest.

“So tell me,” Oliver prodded as he poured more champagne into both his and Felicity’s glass. They were both leaning against the couch, shoes cast to the side, Oliver’s suit jacket long thrown over the back of a chair. The fire crackled in front of them providing both light and warmth. “Do you stalk all your bakers or am I that special?”

“I only use my powers for good,” Felicity said, accepting the glass. It was her third for the night and while she wasn’t drunk yet a couple more and she was going to wake up to a massive headache. “And occasionally for emergency cake needs.”

Oliver noded gravely. “I’m glad. I wouldn’t want to report you to the authorities.”

“Be my guest,” Felicity said with feigned nonchalance. “While you’re at it say hello to Captain Lance for me. Tell him I’ll have the report he needs by Wednesday.”

“You’re a police officer?” Oliver huffed in disbelief. His eyes raked over her, lingering slightly at the long stretch of her legs. If Felicity suddenly felt warmer, she blamed it on the alcohol.

“I look nothing like a cop,” she said mock offended. “I’m a consultant for the Star City Police. I run a firm that tests information systems security and they usually need a little help with the more tech related crimes.”

Oliver took a sip from his drink, shifting slightly so he was facing Felicity a little more. “I could pretend I know what that means but unfortunately I’m just a lowly baker.”

She chuckled at his self-depreciation. She didn’t blame him though. It was hard to understand exactly what Felicity’s job entailed without using more common terms for what she did.

“Hmmm,” Felicity said, looking over Oliver’s legs at the plate of chocolate cake they had commandeered. “Another bite of that cake and I might just be compelled to tell you.”

Oliver laughed, taking the small plate next to him and cutting Felicity a bite with the fork. He raised the fork to Felicity’s lips, dragging the tines gently against her lower lip before letting Felicity take the fork into her mouth.

It was far from the most sensuous act anyone had ever performed on Felicity but her perfectly tailored dress suddenly felt too tight, the melting chocolate in her mouth suddenly too decadent.

She watched as Oliver’s eyes followed her tongue as it traced her bottom lip, chasing after a bit of icing.

Felicity wondered just what kind of mess she was getting into, playing with fire with a virtual stranger, but found it difficult to care. Not when Oliver was looking at her as if she was one of his many desserts ready to be devoured.

A log broke in the fireplace, offering Felicity a reprieve from the rising tension.

She coughed, taking a sip from her glass to wet her suddenly dry throat. “My job. Right. My job is basically to break into computers to see if the security system will hold or to see how it easy it is to steal information.”

“So you're a hacker.”

Which was exactly the word Felicity was avoiding. She wrinkled her nose in distaste. “They call us white hats so it sounds cooler. Completely legit. The last time I tried doing it the other way I almost landed in federal prison. Not doing that again.”

“What did you do?”

“A couple of friends and I hacked into the college campus database for fun. One of them - my ex - wanted to wipe out student loans. Noble of him but it would have landed all of us in federal prison. It was a good thing I was able to cut him off in time. I cut him out of my life after that too.” Felicity paused, suddenly pensive. “That whole encounter changed my life.”

Oliver took her hand in his own giving it a warm squeeze. Felicity hadn’t meant for their conversation to turn so serious but she couldn’t seem to mind. Not when Oliver’s large hand totally eclipsed her own, fingers tucked against her palm.

“I was a regular college kid. Parties, girls, drugs, a couple of DUIs.” Oliver gave a sardonic laugh. “Regular rich kid stuff. That all stopped when my parents died and I had to take care of Thea.”

Felicity remembered that day. She was away in college when Roy called, completely at a loss with how to deal with a grieving girlfriend. They were just kids back then. All of them.

“I had no idea how to be a CEO of a conglomerate and Thea had no interest in running it eventually so we decided to sell it off. Most of it went into a trust fund for Thea. Some of it is being shuffled around in investments and I used my share to start the bakery. I don’t think they covered that in that article you used to stalk me,” Oliver said in an obvious attempt to lighten the mood. He moved away from Felicity to pick up his champagne flute, downing the contents in one go before pouring himself another glass.

“No, it didn’t. I’ll be sure to give them a heads up.” Felicity said, her hand itching to reach for Oliver’s again. She tilted her head at Oliver inquisitively. “How much does it cost to get an Oliver Queen exclusive nowadays?”

She was rewarded with a laugh, the cloud that had formed over Oliver's head quickly dissipated.“My face isn’t as valuable gossip rag currency as it used to be.”

“And we’re all the happier for it.”

Oliver stared at her enchanted, a smile still playing at his lips and light dancing in his eyes. “How is it possible that we’ve never met. Roy and Thea have been dating since forever.”

Felicity thought about it, wondered about the many opportunities the two of them could have met. Thea had spent more than a couple of holidays with them and somehow Felicity had completely forgotten Thea had a brother.

“I was in college by the time they met and after my whole life was wrapped around getting my business off the ground.” Felicity shook her head at the memory. “I remember telling Roy she was way too young for him.”

Oliver nodded as he finished off another glass. “I probably told Thea the same thing.”

“Aren’t you glad they never listen to us?” Felicity asked tilting her head up at Oliver.

“Never more than at this moment.”

Their eyes locked and Felicity could feel her heart pounding against her ribcage in a breathless staccato.

A drop of champagne on Oliver’s lip glinted in the fire light and Felicity was suddenly desperate to know what his lips would feel like.

“Mr. Queen are you flirting with me?”

Oliver shifted closer, not close enough to satisfy the escalating need in Felicity but enough that she could feel the heat emanating from his body. “If you have to ask then I’m not doing a very good job am I?”

“I thought the man of honor and the best woman wasn’t supposed to hook up until the wedding?”

“Well,” Oliver whispered, the gentle rasp of his voice, licking over her body, the heat gathering and pooling in between her legs. “You’re thirty one and you’re a CEO of your own company and as you said I’ve been in more gossip headlines that either of us can count. We’re a couple of overachievers. Why stop now?”

Suddenly Oliver was leaning in, the sharp planes of his face softened in the light of fire. Felicity drew a breath as his lips brushed against hers. So tenderly that she wanted to pull at his perfectly pressed dress shirt, until his mouth was fully on her, his tongue swiping against her own.

But that didn’t seem to be the kiss Oliver had in mind. Not when they were both uncoordinated from the alcohol swirling in their heads.

Instead he kept at his maddeningly slow pace, lips brushing and pressing gently in soft intervals, so absolutely sweet that Felicity wondered which part was the champagne and chocolate and which part was entirely Oliver.

By the time Oliver had pulled away Felicity’s breath was coming out in gasps.

“I think that was an excellent idea on my part,” Oliver said a cheeky grin on his face.

“Mmmm…” Felicity murmured. “I have a better idea.”

With more confidence than she actually felt, Felicity slid her hand up Oliver’s chest and behind his neck, pulling him closer for another kiss.

She moaned as their lips made contact, this time she refused the chaste kisses the Oliver had started and instead deepened the kiss, hot and wet until Oliver’s hands were on her back, pulling her against his chest.

It was too much and not enough. She wanted to pull at his already loosened collar and unwrap him like a present, fingers playing with the buttons until he was exposed to her completely.

Felicity, broke the kiss, settling on pushing Oliver further back into the sofa so that she could throw one leg over his lap, her dress riding up dangerously as she straddled him.

Oliver stared at her with stormy blue eyes, his lips red and swollen from their kisses. He groaned, fingers digging into her hips as Felicity lowered herself onto his lap, grinding slightly against him.

Desire governed both of them as Oliver’s lips found purchase on her neck, his tongue swirling against the sensitive spot where her neck and shoulders met. Felicity’s heart was beating against her ears, so loud she barely heard the whimpers that were coming out of her mouth.

She wanted more. Wanted to feel Oliver’s tongue over her breast, against the planes of her stomach and finally on the vee between her legs, wet and pooling with heat.

“Felicity,” Oliver murmured, his own breath gasping against her skin, his hands, much to her frustration, kept at a safe place over her dress. “We have to stop.”

It was such a ridiculous notion that Felicity almost thought she had imagined it.

“Why?” She asked, trying to break through the haze of lust to form more than one word sentences.

“Believe me when I say that there is nothing more that I want right now than to,” Oliver growled, his hands stroking Felicity’s waist, “finish what we started but we’ve both been drinking.”

“Are you drunk?” Felicity asked bluntly.

“No,” Oliver said with a soft chuckle. “It’ll take more than a few glasses of champagne for that to happen.”

"If I promise you that while I might be tipsy but am not at all drunk and that I am in full control of my faculties will you stop being a goddamned knight and take me upstairs.” Felicity punctuated her point with a slight thrust of her hips.

Oliver’s mouth dropped open in a gasp. The tightening of Oliver’s grip on her waist wasn't lost on Felicity.

"Wouldn't someone who's completely disregarded chivalry take advantage of a warm fireplace and an empty house?"

"Yes, but that would require that your house be actually empty. You have helpers and Roy and Thea could come down at any minute.”

Oliver cringed at the mention of his sister. “Upstairs?”

“Upstairs.”

It took them more than a couple of close calls before they were safe in Oliver’s old room.

Felicity inquisitive minded wanted to explore, wanted to study the pictures in the frames and the forgotten mementos on his shelves, but at that exact moment it was overcome by her need to continue the exploration they had started downstairs.

Oliver pushed her against the door, his mouth crashing on hers with delicious pressure. Felicity moaned, heat that felt like too much, too fast pooling low in her belly.

Felicity has had her share of lovers, had indulged in the attention of a stranger for a night once or twice, but none of them felt like the way Oliver seemed to instinctively know how to make her body sing with desire.

“Oliver,” her voice, throaty and full of want even to her own ears.

Large hands, made quick work of the zipper at the back of her dress and the soft fabric slid low down her shoulders and past her hips, pooling on the floor.

Oliver’s eyes raked over her form, eyes so dark with lust they were almost a dark grey. His hands gently glided over her shoulders, pausing over the valley of her breasts, and then lower to her stomach until his fingers were splayed across her abdomen the heel of his palm pressing against the dark nest of curls covered by her panties.

She arched towards the touch but Oliver hands traveled lower until his hands were behind her thighs. Strong hands lifted her, her legs wrapping automatically around Oliver as he moved them towards the bed.

For the first time Felicity realized she was still wearing her heels. She dug them against the small of Oliver’s back eliciting a groan from him.

Oliver gently lowered her on the bed, his fingers reaching to unbutton his shirt but stopped when Felicity shook her head. Felicity had been fantasizing about those buttons all night and she wasn’t about to be denied that pleasure.

She reached up, using the front of Oliver’s shirt to pull him closer and pushed him onto his back on the mattress. Felicity crawled up his form, highly aware of how she must have looked to him, clad only in her lingerie and five inch heels.

Slowly she unbuttoned his dress shirt, raking her nails over Oliver’s skin as it was exposed it to her. When she finally reached her belt buckle it was all Felicity could do not to let herself give in and ride Oliver until they were both spent and content but instead she took her time, caressing the leather in her hands before finally freeing them of their clasp.

Beneath her Oliver stared with lust darkened eyes, compliant. She knew he could easily flip her over and take control but knowing that he was willingly submitting to her sent a thrill up Felicity’s spine.

“Felicity.” Her name tumbled from his lips in both a warning and a plea. Felicity debated whether to stretch his limits but they would have more time for that later on. Much more.

It took longer than Felicity would have wanted before they were both entirely naked. Skin against skin, and Oliver mouth making her body throb with every swipe of his tongue and nip of his teeth.

“Oliver,” she gasped, ragged and needy as his mouth closed over her nipple, fingers scratching long lines against his back mingling with his tattoos.

He pulled her closer, cradling her as he flipped them over so that he was on top, his erection throbbing against her opening.

Oliver pulled away from her for a moment, his hands reaching over to his desk drawer and fishing out a foil wrapper.

Felicity raised an eyebrow at him.

“Younger me was optimistic,” Oliver shrugged nonchalantly, but even in the faint moonlight Felicity could see his slightly redenned cheeks.

She placed one hand on his cheek, pulling him down for a kiss, laughter still at the edges of her lips. “I’m entirely grateful for younger you.”

Her laughter died quickly as Oliver’s fingers delved into the aching, wetness of her pussy. Felicity’s moan was loud and wanton and entirely devoid of self-consciousness. She could feel herself tightening against him, his fingers both rough and gentle as it slid in and out, his thumb continuously pressing against her sensitive clit.

With more self-control than she thought possible, her hand found Oliver’s urging him to stop. Felicity groaned, her muscles tightening in protest at the sudden lack of contact.

“I want you inside me,” she breathed, her lust blown pupils staring straight into Oliver’s. She couldn’t explain the need to have Oliver filling her, driving her to immeasurable heights. All she knew was she needed more and she needed _him_.

A strangled groan pulled out of Oliver’s throat at her admission, his mouth crashing against hers in a dance of lips and tongue and teeth.

Gently Oliver pushed into her, tearing a gasp from Felicity as she felt the length of him sliding against her walls. She arched her hips against him, making both of them groan as his cock was suddenly fully sheathed inside her.

And then Oliver was moving, twisting and shifting, his pelvis hitting Felicity’s clit with every thrust. It was exactly what Felicity had hoped for and more, heat starting to swirl low in her belly promising the sun, the stars and universe.

“Felicity,” Oliver moaned above her, his hand coming to rest on the side of her head. Their sweat-slicked bodies moved as one and even through the pulsing heat that was rapidly taking over her body, Felicity could feel a connection between her and Oliver coming to life as if created long ago and then rekindled.

Her eyes locked with his and suddenly Felicity was diving off a cliff and into the endless blue of Oliver’s eyes, the world narrowing until there was no one but her and Oliver. A thrust and Felicity was keening, back arching off the bed, the heat that had been threatening to overcome her finally exploding out of her in a gasping, moan of Oliver’s name.

“Felicity,” Oliver shuddered, a gently thumb caressing her cheek before his whole body spasmed in orgasm, her name still on his lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Reblog on tumblr!](http://djchika.tumblr.com/post/137893660082/arrow-fic-the-sweetest-thing)


End file.
